Twice In A Lifetime
by sassyboots4
Summary: eric ahs been shot. What does this do to calleigh? how does she feel? is it to late?im no good with summaries, so read and please please PLEASE review.
1. Chapter 1

Today was not a good day.

Today was very VERY bad day.

Today was the day her heart fell.

Day was the day Eric, HER Eric, got shot.

"This didnt have to happen" she whispered to her self as she rode frantically in her hummer to the hospital."THIS DIDNT HAVE TO HAPPEN!!! Why, why, WHY!!"she screamed and started beating the steering wheel with her already bruised fists.

She pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, practically fell out of the hummer, and stumble her way into the hospital.

She made her way to the receptionist in the ER, and fumbled the words out of her mouth." E-E-Eric D-D-Delko, what..w-w-where..." Understanding what she was trying to get acrossed, the receptionist gave her directions to a waiting room close to theOR Eric was in, where she saw her entire team.

Natalia BoaVista, Horatio Caine, Maxine Valera, Ryan Wolfe, and Alexx Woods, they were all there. She approached Natalia, looking into her tear filled eyes with her own. Feeling her knees buckling beneath her, she collapsed. She collapsed right into Natalia's arms. In the middle of the waiting room they sat, sobbing into each others arms, afraid of what was to come next.

***************************

Things werent looking good for Eric. There was a lot of bleeding, and they were having a hard time stopping it. Then it happened. All of a sudden he flat lined.

***************************

She could feel it. She sensed it. She could hear it. The slow continuous beep of that horrid machine. She couldnt believe it. She wished she would have just told him how she felt. How_ madly_ in love with him she was. She had no idea what she would do if died. She felt helpless, she wanted to do something, but there was nothing she could do.

Then she saw him.

The Docter.

She fell to the floor.

**To be continued....**


	2. Chapter 2

_28 hours later...._

"Im gonna do it." she said to her self reassuringly. She was gonna do it. Sh had been standing outside his hospital room for quite some time now. They had said he would make a full recovery.

"Eric?"she whispered as she slowly entered the hospital room.

"Calleigh?" he whispered, raising his hand but not opening his eyes.

"Oh Eric! Im so glad your not.. Im so glad your okay!!" she spat out rather sheepishly, poorly holding back tears.

"Im glad too, Calleigh. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving this world without telling you how I feel about you."he said in a voice slightly above a whisper. "I love you, Calleigh" he said looking her straight in the eyes.

"...... you love me?"

"I do Calleigh, I LOVE YOU!!" he said, emphasizing those last three words.

"I-I... love you too! Eric you scared me today, I thought I ...I ... I thought I lost you. I don't think I could have handled it."

"I don't know what to say" Eric said sheepishly.

"I've felt so lonely lately. All I've wanted is you to hold me." she said holding her shoulders.

"Im here now. Come, ill hold you."he said shifting slightly, potting the spot next to him the bed.

She climbed in spooning gently against his body , loving the she felt with his arms around her.

His head was slightly above hers. "Eric, –" she was cut off by his lips on hers.

They shared a long passionate kiss.

"And you were saying?" Eric smugly asked.

She gave him a very light swat on his arm."I was saying..." she sarcastically emphasized. " ...not everyone gets there twice in a lifetime, but we did..."she said sweetly. "And im glad!" she said ecstatically.

And with that, she sealed it with a kiss.

THE END*


	3. Chapter 3

_4 months later..._

Its been 4 months, and he is finally back.

The elevator beeps, the doors open and he walks into the lab, and makes his way to the locker room.

He tries to be discreet but, oh no, he's been spotted. by Alexx. She's running toward him, full throttle. She makes impact and they both fall to the floor.

"Oommf"Eric's weird sound escapes as he and Alexx make impact with the floor.

"Sorry baby!!" she says apologetically, helping him to his feet.

"Nice to see you haven't changed Alexx!" he said sarcastically and trying to hold back tears of laughter at the same time.

" I have an autopsy to get to, senor smug" she said swatting him on the arm. "Nice to see your back, baby!!"she shouted to him waving behind her head.

He chuckled to him self as he walked to his locker.

He was leaving the locker room when he saw her. It wasn't just any her. It was her. His her.

"Calleigh!!" he screamed. He ran to her and threw his arms around her. She willingly accepted his hug.

He looked at her and could tell she has been crying.

"Eric,"she said quietly, "um.. We have to talk."

Not liking where this is going, he obliged and quickly pulled her into the locker room. " he" he said kinda jittery.

"Um..Eric...im...a ..im"

"What Calleigh? Your what"he said growing slightly impatient.

"Im.. Um .."

"Calleigh!!!"he almost shouted

"Im pregnant!" she spat out.

He almost fell onto the floor.

He was dumbfounded.

He was doomed.


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn't believe it.

"Say something"she said sheepishly, "Eric?"

He was still stunned. "I.. Im sorry, its just a huge surprise. Im sorry Calleigh, I really am."

"Eric its not your fault its mine."she said between sobs.

"it takes 2 to tango Calleigh"he said comfortingly.

"I don't know if I can be a mother yet, im not sure I be any good. I have no worries about you though, you'll make a great father." she said smiling at the last part of her sentence.

He moved in closer, "you'll be a great mother Calleigh. And I want you to know that your not alone, well make it through this together."he said staring lovingly into her eyes, putting one hand around her waist and placing one hand softly on her soon-to-be showing stomach, and planted a soft lingering quick kiss on her lips.

She smiled and placed her head on his strong chest,and muttered, "perfect."

**********************************

_3 moths later...._

Calleigh was about seven and a half months pregnant and refused to stay home from work.

"come on Cal, your due in a month and a half you shouldn't be going to work. Your feet are the size if golf clubs."

"Im going Eric and there is nothing you can do about it" she said matter-of-factly, tapping him lightly on the nose.

"Fine but tonight im taking you on a romantic dinner. The pier."

"Where we had our first date? Awe Eric that's so sweet!" she squealed kissing him on the cheek. "I cant wait."

and with that they left for work.

_10 hours later..._

" This is so romantic." she gushed, while stuffing her face.

" I have a bit of a surprise for you."

"Really, what?"

"Well close your eyes, and ill give it to you."he said with and devilish smirk on his face.

"Okay"she said as she closed her eyes with her hands. All she heard was shuffling around the table. She opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Calleigh Duequesne, you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Eric Delko??"he asked in a hopeful voice.

She was stunned silent for a moment, and when she finally spoke, it wasn't exactly what he wanted hear.

"Eric, im flattered, but I.. I... well.. I don't know."

**Sorry for leaving it kinda cliffhangery, but please review and tell me if I need to do something better.**


	5. Chapter 5

Calleigh was stunned.

He had just proposed to her.

And worse, she thinks she said no.

" Calleigh, I thought you loved me, don't you wanna spend the rest of your life with me?" he said in a low whisper. He was feeling kinda hurt right about now, because the girl of his dreams may have just turned down his proposal.

"I do Eric, I really do. Its just...I have a concern."she said timidly.

"What Calleigh?! What am I doing wrong? Whatever it is ill fix it!!" he said in a needy voice.

"Its just I wanna make sure that your marrying me for me and not because im having your child, cause most relationships that are like that don't last and I don't want that to happen to us because I-"she was cut off once again by his strong lips on hers, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"Calleigh I love you with all of my heart, and my only dream since the day I've met you is to make you my wife, for you to be mine forever and always, and that will never change, baby or no baby. I LOVE YOU!!!"

"Oh Eric your so sweet!!" she gushed," what did I do to deserve you?"

"I should be asking you that question, or this one." he said as he bent down on one knee once again.

"Now, Calleigh Duequesne, will you marry me?" he asked once again in a hopeful voice.

"Yes, yes, YES!! Eric I will most definitely marry you!!!"

She screamed as she swooped down and lightly placed a feather soft kiss on his nose.

He began to rise, lifting her shirt on the way up and kissing her swollen belly. "Your gonna be one lucky baby, a mommy like Calleigh, shell spoil you to death!"he exclaimed as he rose completely to his feet, kissing her strongly on the lips. "I have to go to the washroom, ill be right back then we take a nice walk on the beach before packing to go home."

She gently nodded her head against his chest as he moved away.

He entered the washroom, and did his "business", then was washing his hands, and that's when it happened.

Then the next part made his heart fall.

He heard a scream.

He heard _Calleigh_ scream.

"CALLEIGH!!!!!!! " he screamed running out of the washroom, weapon drawn.

He ran down toward where they had been, and saw no sign of her until he saw her purse, her gun holster(no gun in it), and worst of all....no engagement ring.

He bent down, balling his eyes out, to pick up her things, then go report her missing, when he felt a cold piece of metal touch his head where he had been wounded. He didn't no what it was until he heard it.

He heard it click.

It was a gun.

**Sorry to leave it so cliffhangery, but I don't know it might be the last one, unless you review lots and let me no if you want more, I haven't quite decided yet if he gets shot, and if he does, does he die? Well right me in and help me out.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was like that day all over again.

He heard the machine the beeping.

He could feel the paddles, attempting to save him.

Trying but not succeeding.

He saw his life flash before his eyes, his family, his friends....Calleigh.

Then he snapped back to reality, finally realizing that someone was talking to him.

He turned slowly, just as the voice had ordered, not making any sudden movements, noticing Calleigh was behind the man, another man, more confident, holding a knife to her throat, then, Eric dropped his weapon.

Once his gun was on the ground, the man holding the gun now to his face, foolishly, bent down to pick up the gun, when Eric kneed him in the face, broke his forearm, causing him to drop the gun.

Once he was finished with the man, he looked up to see calleigh gone.

He immediately phoned Horatio.

Horatio, sensing the panic and sadness in his voice, was there within five minutes, which is funny since he lives fifteen minutes away.

Natalia called ten minutes after Horatio arrived at the scene to tell them that calleigh had been found and sent to the hospital.

They were there in a flash.

They weren't aloud to see her, and Eric was going mad.

" why cant I see her!!??!?" he yelled getting kinda irritated.

" family only." the doctor said plainly.

He wanted to knock his clock off. "I am her family!" he screamed. "Im her fiancé and the father of her child."he spat.

The doctor looked irritated and finally let him past.

He walked in the room and saw her hooked up to all those machines and almost cried.

A different doctor came in this time, a nicer more understanding doctor.

"Mr Delko.." the doctor started "Can we step outside, and chat about you fiance's condition?"

" of course" he said complying quickly.

They stepped outside and began talking, "you fiance was beaten badly. She wasn't with him for long but the damage was not minimal, she suffered massive blood loss due to blunt force trauma to the head, a gun shot wound in the leg, and a stab wound in her hand."the doctor stated "we will need to do an emergency 'c` section. The baby is ok and ready to deliver early, you will be able to hold her and take her home today, but your wife will be here for quite a while yet."

After the 'c` section, Eric was sitting around holding his brand new baby girl.

The doctor approached him and told him that his fiancé would recover nicely, and she was asking for him. She turned to walk away the turned back and said " Oh and I forgot, Mr Delko, congratulations, on your upcoming marriage and your bundle of joy." that warmed his heart. He smiled and she started to walk away again.

He approached her room and entered, holding there daughter in his hand.

He approached her and she smiled.

She saw the hand move within the blanket. She smiled and reached out and grabbed the little pink blanket.

"Does she have a name yet?"

" No, I was waiting for you to wake up so we could make a decision together."

" I have an idea."

" Im listening" he said slyly.

"I think we should name her Keisha Marisol Delko."

" I think that's perfect." he said leaning in for a kiss.

**So I really do think this is my last chapter, but if anyone really wants me to make another chapter you'll have to review. Please please please. And thank you for you kind give me some new I deas couse im running out, if you can believe that.**


End file.
